


A cave, a rockfall and a cliche

by Jarakrisafis



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-29
Updated: 2013-09-29
Packaged: 2017-12-27 23:53:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/985138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jarakrisafis/pseuds/Jarakrisafis





	A cave, a rockfall and a cliche

**Author's Note:**

  * For [naboru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/naboru/gifts).



This was not how Blast Off intended to spend his evening. None the less it was where he was. He'd never hear the end of this.

Stuck in a cave? Check.

Stuck in a cave with an Autobot? Check.

Stuck in a cave with an Autobot and no working weapons? Check.

In fact it was so beyond a cliché that Blast Off was really not looking forward to reporting it. The only plus side was that the Autobot had been caught in the same energy discharge and also had no weaponry.

Which was why they had been trying to turn their optics into lasers and kill each other by burning holes through each others plating since they both came back online.

The Autobot huffed as he scrambled up the side of the rockfall blocking the entrance. The mech's rotors twitched enticingly as Blast Off realised he'd been staring at the Autobot's aft. Well in his defence it was a nice aft.

“Look on the bright side, you could have been stuck with Starscream or something.” Blast Off pointed out when the mech muttered something about it starting to rain.

The rotors twitched at that, the same way Vortex's did when something disgusting caught his attention. “True...” Blades said as he huffed out a vent of dusty air as he wandered back to Blast Off. “But I would have preferred not to be stuck at all.”

“And where's the fun in that?” Blast Off grinned at the disgruntled look he received, “besides, isn't being trapped in a cave a reason to get away with fulfilling all those expected fantasies.”

Blades gave him a blank look and Blast Off waved a hand, “You know, two enemies, trapped in a cave, no weapons...”

Rotors twitched and flickered again and Blast Off grinned when they went from confusion to an abashed 'oh, right, so that's what he's on about'.

“Well, I suppose we should make sure the reports read as expected then...”


End file.
